


Accepted

by BillieJ



Series: A fic a day in May [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJ/pseuds/BillieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets sometime after season 4, Ian is feeling better.<br/>"He climbed down Amanda's car, his cigarette hanging on his lip. He lit it up and smoked a long drag, rubbing his hands against one another.<br/>He was pretty sure everyone was asleep by now, since it was a school night. That's why he frowned when, as he carefully opened the door, flashes and dark lights popped from the TV screen, enlightening the living room.<br/>However, it wasn't Carl or Debbie on the couch it was Ian and Mickey.<br/>Mickey was asleep, his nose against Ian's collarbone and his messy hair tickling Ian's strong neck."<br/>DAY 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I missed so many days due to some writer's block I've been expriencing (fuck the blank page and mind seriously) and my computer is completly dead this time I think. So I'm offering you this... Enjoy !

Lip was really tired sometimes. He felt like his routine nowadays only consisted in running places, home, school, dorms, Fiona's work, Amanda's sorority wild parties and home again, Liam on his heels.  
It felt good being useful, but even he needed time to rest.

He climbed down Amanda's car, his cigarette hanging on his lip. He lit it up and smoked a long drag, rubbing his hands against one another.

He was pretty sure everyone was asleep by now, since it was a school night. That's why he frowned when, as he carefully opened the door, flashes and dark lights popped from the TV screen, enlightening the living room.  
However, it wasn't Carl or Debbie on the couch it was Ian and Mickey.

Mickey was asleep, his nose against Ian's collarbone and his messy hair tickling Ian's strong neck.

Ian looked up at Lip, ignoring his smug look and signed a 'shush', his index straight on his lips. Lip shrugged and went to the kitchen, waving Ian to make him follow. He didn't have to look back to know Ian was going to struggle to make Mickey let him go as gently as possible. Fast enough, Ian was sitting by the counter, accepting the beer Lip handed him.

"Is he, uh, asleep for long ?"

Ian shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe."

"I never would have taken him for the deep sleeper type" said Lip with a smirk.

Ian smiled.

"He's not, I don't know how I managed not to wake him up."

Lip smirked, taking a swig of his beer.

"You should train beasts for zoos and stuff"

Ian hardly kept his laugh quiet, his green eyes opening in a disbelieving yet amused expression.

"Did you just call my boyfriend a beast ?"

Lip shrugged, his crooked smile giving him away. Ian flipped him off, still giggling.

"He's good for you. Mickey I mean. Didn't think he could be. Y'know, before."

Ian nodded. He understood very well what "before" meant. Before, when he came home to cry all the tears he had in a bag of frozen peas in his bed, when he moped for days, passing out drunk on the couch, yelling at the wedding. Before, when he took off.

"But yeah, he's good for you !" repeated Lip.

"I'm sure he'll be head over heels to hear that you accepted him, _papa"_ mocked Ian.

Lip took another swig, flipping Ian off.

"Fiona came home early ?"

Ian shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe 6PM. She went to bed early, morning shift at the diner"

Lip nodded. He looked up at Ian, who was sipping on his beer, looking at the living room, on the breathing form on the couch. His eyes were softer and calmer than since he came back home, after the news of his disease.

"I'm going to sleep man. I don't wanna be woken up tomorrow morning or I swear I'll kill someone."

"Be careful, man, if you sound too much like Fiona you'll start having your periods"

"Yeah, that'd still be less gay than you !" giggled Lip, going upstairs.

Ian waved at him with a bright smile, taking his beer to the living room.

He sat on the couch, careful not to wake Mickey up.

"Your brother is really a smart ass." growled Mickey.

Ian grabbed his chest, faking a heart attack.

"You were awake ?!"

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap, you knew I wasn't."

Ian smiled at him and handed him the beer.

"He such a know-it-all. He should get beat downs more often."

Ian retained a laugh.

"Haven't you beaten him up instead of me a few years ago ?"

"Yeah, well, if I knew, I'd have beaten harder."

"Seriously, you're really happy he's accepted you."

Mickey had several expression going on his sleepy face. First there was a hard glance at Ian which seemed to mean "I don't give a FUCK what he thinks". Then, he shook his head and bit his lower lip. Then, just sighed.

"I'm happy too, he's my brother you know"

"Shut the fuck up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumlbr ! [BaronneLetzen](http://baronneletzen.tumblr.com/) send me prompts ! :D


End file.
